Ash and Burgundy
by WitChan
Summary: AshxBurgundy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Burgundy..." Ash said, looking at a beautiful purple-haired girl talking to her friend, Georgia, while smiling. Her name was Burgundy and Ash have a crush on her. When Ash saw Burgundy for the first time, she was one of the things Ash can think of everyday. He loved how her hair designed, her clothes and shoes, and those purple eyes of hers, the prettiest ones he ever saw.

He was alone too. He told his friends and Pikachu he wanted to be alone. They told him why, but he didn't reply to their questions. Instead, he wanted to hide his dirty secret from them.

After a while, Georgia walked away, leaving Burgundy behind. Ash came up to her and Burgundy noticed it. She smiled, saying, "Hi there, Ash."

"Hi, Burgundy," Ash said. Whenever one spoke to the another, Ash's dick erected a little. Luckily for him, his other friends didn't see it and asked him about it, unless it's Burgundy.

"Where's Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu?" Burgundy asked.

"Somewhere, I don't know, but I'll find them later on," Ash replied. "So, are you planning on doing anything?"

"No, just heading home," Burgundy replied.

"I see. Mind if I follow you there?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

After their conversation ended, Burgundy went north and Ash folllowed her. While doing so, he looked at that nice ass of hers. He can't wait longer to fuck her. As Burgundy and Ash stepped foot on a route, Ash guided his hand towards Burgundy's ass and rubbed it. Burgundy turned around, blushing. "Ash. Did you just..."

"Yes," Ash replied, cutting Burgundy off. He touched her hands with his and said, "I love you, Burgundy."

"You do...?" Burgundy asked, being surprised. No one ever told Burgundy that they love her except for Ash. The Kanto trainer explained why he loved her and it didn't last long. "Oh, Ash..." Burgundy said, feeling special. Also, she smiled. For years, she asked many boys out on a date but they rejected her, since they don't find her attractive. But there was one boy thinking she's hot and he's standing next to her while holding her hands.

"Burgundy..." Ash said, letting go of her hands.

"Fuck me," Burgundy suggested. She's been waiting for so long to say that.

"I'll fuck you, Burgundy. I'll fuck you good," Ash said.

Burgundy dropped her pants and panties on the ground, exposing her private parts to Ash. Licking his lips, he showed his cock to Burgundy. "Turn around, sexy," Ash said.

After Burgundy turned around, Ash plunged his cock deeply inside her anus. Then, he moved his hips as he guided his hand towards her cunt. Now he used two of his fingers to thrust it.

"Ash... Your cock and fingers feels so good..." Burgundy said, moaning as she enjoyed the thrusts from her love holes, especially from her asshole.

"You think you can hang like this for a while?" Ash asked as he moaned too.

"Yes..." Burgundy replied. "Go faster... Make me cum... Cum inside me..."

"As you wish, my darling," Ash said, moving his hips and fingers faster. While doing so, he gripped her left breasts and his other hand. Then, he moved it in circles. His combination on her sexual parts was fantastic.

"That's right, baby... Play with that breast..." Burgundy said. Of all the days through her life, this was arguably the best one, the one that she finally got some cock.

As the constant moaning and grunting goes, their breathing grew heavier. They were getting close to an orgasm too. They did and Ash ended his thrusting. "Why did you... stop, Ash...?" Burgundy asked.

"Gotta calm... down first..." Ash replied.

After calming down for a while, Ash turned Burgundy around before he gently laid her on the ground. As he got on top of her, he guided his cock inside her cunt. Their fun wasn't over yet.

"I love you, Ash. I'm glad to have a boyfriend like you," Burgundy said.

"I love you too, Burgundy and I'm happy that we're together," Ash said.

Once their small conversation ended, Ash pressed her lips with his before sliding his tongue between them. Then, he met her tongue and began swirling around it. Burgundy swirled hers on Ash's too while putting her arms and legs on Ash's neck and back. With that, both shut their eyes as time goes on.

The End


End file.
